Reino de los placeres Adaptación
by xKagux
Summary: Agua, fuego, aire y tierra… Durante muchos años cuatro cristales rigieron la paz y la prosperidad del mundo. La tierra estaba dividida que la poblaban en dos razas: los humanos y hechiceros... Pero despues de este dia todo cambiaria.. KagxInu MirxSan


CAPÍTULO I: La hermosa joven

CAPÍTULO I: Una misteriosa mujer

Agua, fuego, aire y tierra… Durante muchos años cuatro cristales rigieron la paz y la prosperidad del mundo. La tierra estaba dividida en dos razas: los humanos los cuales habitaban la tierra y desconocían por completo la existencia de estos cristales; y los hechiceros que se mantenían escondidos de los humanos para proteger el secreto de los cuatro cristales y no se perturbara la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo… pero esto no permanecería así sino hasta este día…

InuTaisho era el actual rey y protector del reino del fuego. InuYasha su hijo menor junto con su hermano mayor Sesshomaru eran los príncipes hechiceros sucesores del rey para seguir resguardando y protegiendo el cristal del fuego. El menor de los hermanos era un joven de 19 años con tez blanca, cabellos cortos negros como la noche y sus ojos poseían un color especial de dorado, su cuerpo era bien marcado por los músculos de su cuerpo al igual que su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, se diferenciaban en tener los ojos verdes y su cabello castaño, tenía 23 años de edad y era un poco más alto que su hermano y ambos tenían una personalidad muy distinta, el segundo era mucho más frío que el primero aunque a simple viste parecían tener el mismo caracter.

Un día InuYasha se encontraba entrenando con su amigo de la infancia Miroku, un joven también de figura marcada y cabellos cortos negros con ojos azules y tez un poco más morena que la de Inuyasha. Miroku pertenecía en cambio al reino del aire, era el príncipe del mismo, le gustaba mucho las mujeres y sorpresivamente era un chico sabio y gracias a su amistad ambos reinos siempre se encontraron muy unidos.

Miroku: InuYasha no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo tan débil como siempre –su rostro se emboza en una sonrisa de burla tras golpear ambos sus espaldas-

InuYasha: ja! no creas que sigo siendo el mismo chiquillo Miroku, no puedes ganar contra mi!

Ambos jóvenes peleaban golpeando sus espadas con fuerza hasta que InuYasha en un descuido se tropieza con una roca cayendo al piso y Miroku acerca su espalda a su cuello en forma amenazante.

Miroku: jaja no, no has cambiado en nada InuYasha

InuYasha: tienes suerte Miroku, si no me hubiese tropezado hubiera acabado contigo –frunce el ceño con expresión muy seria mirando a su contrincante desde el suelo durante unos segundos en silencio-

Miroku: jajaja basta de peleas InuYasha vamos a comer algo –le ofrece su mano a su mano al joven para ponerse de pie el cual con gusto acepta levantándose-

InuYasha: verás que acabaré contigo Miroku la próxima vez –dice mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios aceptando su derrota-

Guardaron sus espaldas y caminaron por el bosque en camino al castillo del fuego. Ya el día comenzaba poco a poco a pasar a ser noche… podía notarse claramente en el cielo los tonos rosas rojizos y anaranjados del atardecer, sin duda aquel era un lugar muy hermoso, en aquel sitio no podía entrar ningún humano, era como si fuera un planeta totalmente distinto, la naturaleza abundaba más que nada y cada reino según su elemento el paisaje variaba. El reino del fuego se caracterizaba por tener un clima muy cálido, sus temperaturas eran más altas que cualquiera de los otros y solo los que dominaran el arte del fuego podrían vivir allí. Al llegar al reino, los guardianes saludan cordialmente haciendo una reverencia y abren las puertas hacia el castillo rodeado de una gran cantidad de mezcla de flores con flores mágicas y a lo lejos al lado del árbol más enorme del jardín se distingue una extraña silueta ensangrentada.

InuYasha: Miroku! ves eso? observa hacia al gran árbol, parece haber una persona allí herida

Miroku: -observa hacia el gran árbol con una expresión de confusión- tienes razón, vamos a ver rápido

Ambos se acercan rápidamente observando una chica muy joven de cabellos negros largos y lacios y tez blanca con algunas heridas graves en su cuerpo.

InuYasha: es… es una mujer? seguro es una de las mujerzuelas de mi hermano pero… que le habrá pasado?

Miroku: -se inclina observando con detenimiento aquella muchacha al igual que sus heridas- sea quien sea se encuentra muy herida, debemos curarla de inmediato sino morirá –toma aquella mujer en sus brazos dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hasta la entrada del castillo mientras piensa- "lo único que si sé es que esta mujer tiene algo muy extraño…"

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
